


you and i (we'll be young forever)

by comically_so (knobblyfruit), knobblyfruit



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/comically_so, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/knobblyfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Anderson find their own little paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and i (we'll be young forever)

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://anneloes4.livejournal.com/profile)[**anneloes4**](http://anneloes4.livejournal.com/) needed some cheering up and requested some K/A fic on Twitter. Of the prompts she gave me, I chose "swimming pool." Title from "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry and, yes, I am properly ashamed.

Taking a vacation after the elections had been, predictably, Keith's idea. They always worked hard, of course, but especially so the closer the elections got, and he felt they deserved a break. And excuse Keith for being a sentimental fool, but the thought of having Anderson to himself for a week was more than he could resist.

So he splurged a bit, something neither of them does very often despite their salaries, especially Anderson, who tends to balk at the prices of 500 thread count bed sheets. That's why Keith doesn't tell him exactly where they're going beyond what's printed on their plane tickets.

And that's why when they'd finally arrived at their destination in the Florida Keys, Anderson had swatted him upside the head and said, "You really didn't have to do this." But he was smiling, so Keith just smirked back and ushered Anderson inside.

He'd rented a small but luxurious beach house that was complete with a Jacuzzi tub, a balcony with a fantastic view, and a private beach. All things he was planning on taking full advantage of.

Despite those things, however, Anderson seemed the most drawn to the swimming pool that was accessible through double glass doors in the bedroom. There wasn't much special about it; it looked to Keith like any pool you'd find in a hotel, though there was a lovely view of the ocean.

Keith shook his head as Anderson looked out at the pool in the doorway. "We have our very own private beach, and you want to jump in the pool right away?"

Anderson tore his eyes away from the calm water to smile at Keith. "Nah, not now. I have other plans for today." With that, he took Keith's hand and pulled him back towards the bed.

And although he never really said the words, Anderson thanked the hell out of Keith that night.

That's what brings him to this morning, waking up reaching for Anderson and realizing he's alone. He's a little put out, if he's absolutely honest. He'd been looking forward to saying, "You're welcome."

If Anderson is off doing anything work-related, he's not getting any waffles for breakfast.

Then he hears something that sounds a lot like a human body hitting a body of water, and his gaze lands on the doors that lead to the swimming pool. The curtains are pulled across the glass so he can't see anything beyond them, but he can easily imagine it.

He shoves on his glasses and quickly gets out of bed to search the luggage for his swim trunks. He slips them on and quietly opens one of the doors.

His mouth goes dry at the sight that greets him. Anderson is doing the front crawl across the pool, arms flexing in powerful strokes and back muscles shifting with their movement. That's really all he can see around all the spray being kicked up, but Keith knows every inch of Anderson's skin by heart, so he doesn't really _need_ to see it.

His mind's eye is trailing from a firm ass down to strong thighs when Anderson interrupts him. "You going to join me anytime soon or would you rather just enjoy the view?" He glides to the edge and crosses his arms on the fancy tiles that surround the outer rim of the pool.

"Both are perfectly valid options," Keith insists. He takes his glasses off and sets them on a table as he walks by it. He sits down next to Anderson, dangling his feet in the water and finding it pleasantly heated.

"You're right; I spent awhile just staring at the ocean myself before I jumped in." Anderson looks up at him with a cheeky grin and Keith has to roll his eyes. He knows that Anderson knows exactly what he'd meant.

Anderson's hair is plastered to his forehead, and that coupled with the grin still on his face makes him look about twenty years younger. Keith really doesn't think he's seen the man look so relaxed. He remembers what Anderson said the day before about not having to do this. _Oh, Andy. I really, really did._

Then Anderson abruptly goes serious and takes Keith's hand into one of his own and tangles their fingers together. "I just want you to know I do appreciate all of this. It's probably good to get away from everything for a little while."

Keith nods and squeezes his hand. "We both needed it."

"Yeah," Anderson agrees, staring at their joined hands. "I just have one more thing to say to you."

Keith frowns in confusion. "What's that?"

Anderson looks back up at him with a wicked gleam in his eye. "This is for your own good."

Then Anderson grips his hand tight and pulls, leaving him only enough time for an indignant yelp before he falls into the water with a splash. He flails for a few moments until he's able to have both feet on the pool floor. "Dammit, Andy!" he sputters. He hears Anderson laughing, and glares at him as soon as he rubs the water out of his eyes.

"You know, if you'd been wearing your glasses, I probably wouldn't have done that," Anderson snickers.

"You didn't have to do it at all! All you had to do was ask and I would have --"

Anderson cuts him off mid-rant. "This was more fun," he says simply, and before Keith can say anything else Anderson wraps himself around him and kisses him.

It's an instant calming effect, just like always. Anderson tastes faintly of Coke and what he suspects is chlorine, but it's all mostly cancelled out by the water and it's just _Anderson_. He swipes his tongue across those lips and into that mouth like... well, like he's been walking through the desert and he just found an oasis.

His hands trail down the back he was admiring just minutes before, fingers pressing into muscles, and he realizes if they don't stop now, they won't stop at all. He reluctantly pulls back. "So, what? You're like an instant octopus, just add water?" He blames the hoarseness of his voice on the water he's swallowed.

Anderson gives him a lazy smile as he drags his fingers through Keith's hair. "Something like that."

Keith just chuckles in response. "So what do you want to do today?"

Anderson shrugs, which is kind of an awkward movement when he's plastered against Keith. "I don't know, but I do know the first thing on the agenda."

Keith raises an eyebrow in suspicion. "Yeah? What's that?"

Yet another grin lights up Anderson's face. "You're going to make me some waffles!"

END.


End file.
